Punching Bag Release
by Bree-2006
Summary: Robin's POV. Oneshot. Robin and Star have a fight, and it's the poor punching bag that is caught in the middle. :D I'm BACK!


**Punching Bag Release**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: Im Back! And with another one of my one shots. I came up with is completely on my own! Tell me what u think!**

* * *

**Robins POV**

"BOOM! POW! SMACK!"

What did the punching bag ever do to me you ask? Well…nothing.

It has nothing to do with wanting to catch up on my training. It's just a good release.

Lets get this straight. I'm a guy and sometimes I talk and act as if I don't have a brain. This punching bag is keeping me from saying anything or doing anything else stupid.

I'll begin with why I'm pummeling this poor, defenseless workout equipment.

It's all because of romance.

_Romance _was never easy for me to come by. And since leaving Tokyo six months ago, coming home felt more foreign than being out of the country. I wonder why this romance idea was so hard for me to accept, I guess Starfire said it best when she said that love is easy for everyone to feel, but it is the hardest to show. And boy, she couldn't be more right about that.

She's literally perfect. Every laugh, every kiss, every sign and every breath she takes makes we want to thank whatever god is out there for creating someone like her for me. I will admit that even though she is perfect, sometimes I feel like our relationship isn't. We fight constantly, almost daily, sometimes small fights, sometimes outrageous. But I think that makes us all the more good for each other.

Unfortunately, I'm an idiot and we're fighting right now, and although I know it will blow over eventually, it breaks my heart to know that the tears she is crying are because of me.

_See why I am punching the day lights out of this bag? _

I did it again, put my work before her, before _us_. I'm obsessive and demanding, and I know sometimes I go overboard and chase her away when I get too caught up in my work, but I hardly mean to do it. The worst part is I know she understands that it's just who I am, but I know it hurts her all the same.

I don't feel like I deserve to be called her boyfriend, but when I see her I just cant let her go. She's my everything, even if I don't act like it. I need her smile to keep me going, I need her touch to keep me sane. I need her just so I can be myself.

That's what it is. I'm not a hero when I'm with her, I'm not the eighteen year old leader of a superhero team. I'm Robin, I'm me, I'm Richard. And I'm hers.

I've pondered and pummeled the bag enough to know that I need to go apologize to her and nearly beg her to forgive me. I know she will and that pains me because I don't think she should have to (forgive me I mean). I want to be able to tell her that it will never happen again, although I know that it will. I want to be able to give her everything she so readily deserves, but I know I cant.

My fist are getting sore now, bloody even, but I kind of think I deserve it. I go to hit the bag one more time only to have my fist grabbed softly and pulled away from it. My masked eyes meet green and I immediately feel guilty. There holding my bruised fist is my Starfire, and she no longer looks angry.

"Why do you always insist on damaging yourself after we have an argument?" She says softly, brushing her thumb over the delicate flesh on my knuckles. It took all my strength to look at her, and I felt ashamed when I did. She still kept a smile on her face, that beautiful smile I love, but it seemed to lack the happiness behind it.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, turning away from her again. She grabbed my chin, pulling it so that I would face her. Her lips brushed mine and I felt that usual jolt of electricity I did whenever she laid her gentle kisses on me.

"I am sorry as well." She said, looking at her feet instead of at me. I couldn't help but look at her and feel desperate for her to understand.

"Star…Kori, I don't want you to think you owe me any apologies." I spoke sincerely. She looked momentarily confused as I struggled to find the words to elaborate.

"I…me…you, mean more than anything to me." I started, she held my hand tighter, looking up to see me fully.

"My work doesn't compare to you, nothing compares to you…I just don't know how to show it. I don't mean to push you away. I don't mean to hurt you, I want more than anything to give you anything you could ever want."

I watched as she stood speechless, or perhaps trying to decipher what I was saying to her. I'll admit, I was getting a little anxious for a response…

Her face, once confused was now smiling sweetly at me.

"You do give me everything I could ever desire Robin." I was caught completely of guard as she grabbed my other hand and held it tightly.

"Huh?" I mumbled unintelligently. I saw the tiniest of a grin on her lips.

"Robin, you mean the most to me as well and although it hurts me when you do the 'chasing away' of me. I know that you do not mean it in the way it comes out." she smiled.

"I can never be truly mad at you Richard. I understand your ways, I just wish sometimes you would be with me instead of your work." Her hand made its way to my cheek and I couldn't help but smile in return. I realized then that there was one more thing I had forgotten about my Starfire.

That she didn't have a mean bone in her perfect little body.

I pulled her to me, kissing her with a fervor that I didn't even know I possessed. And although my Starfire was perfect I knew right then and there, for sure, that _we _weren't.

- And I like it that way.

We fight, I take it out on the punching bag, and then we make up. At least something we do is consistent.

* * *

**AN: :D not as mushie as im used too but i like it.**


End file.
